Here With Me
by CutieLove4Ever
Summary: Soulmates thats what they were to each other but to the rest of the world he was the son of a "Charmed One" and she was "The Seers and The Source's " daughter. Will they overcome the obstacles to be together or will they suffer the consequences.


* * *

After day of what it seemed like endless demon hunting the Halliwell family decided to retire immediately to their beds in search of well deserved sleep that is except for one Halliwell that is. You see Chris wasn't going into his room to retire as everyone else had thought. No, Chris was waiting for something, more accurately someone with chocolate colored skin, deep dark brown eyes, and wild but curly sandy/dark brown hair.

As Chris finished making preparations for his mysterious guest his bedroom window swung open. Chris's body tensed up as he reached for a nearby potion to throw at his intruder but stopped when he recognized the body that leaned up against his bed's headboard. "Put that thing away Chris before you hurt yourself and don't say you won't because I can see the future and its not looking to bright for you at this moment", said his visitor.

'Kayla," Chris said as he inched towards the girl, " I've missed you so much."

"And I have too, Love," Kayla also started to inch closer to Chris but then stopped when her lips were barely touching his.

"You honestly don't know how glad I am to see you, Kayla. When I hadn't heard from you after a few days I thought you were dead I can't even begin to tell you the joy I felt when I heard you were still alive and you wanted to see me tonight. When I finally received your letter I don't know what came over me I jumped up and danced around the manor screaming like a little child who just saw Santa.

"Wow, I never thought my letter would have had such an effect on you," Kayla said

"Well it did and you know after I calmed down first thing I did was plan what I was going to do once I had you back in my arms again," Chris said turning Kayla around and wrapping his arms around her waist he the leaned down and started kissing and sucking her neck.

"Umm so what did you have in mind," Kayla said moaning as she moved her neck to give Chris better access.

"I think I can show better than I can tell you", Chris said as he picked up Kayla bridal style and carried her to his bed.

* * *

Hours later Chris and Kayla were lying in Chris's bed Kayla was snuggled into Chris body sleeping as Chris ran his hand through Kayla's hair. Chris looked at his sleeping beauty debating whether or no to wake her up. He knows if she doesn't get home in time someone might notice she's missing and look for her which could probably, if they weren't complete idiots, lead them here and find out about their secret love affair which would probably mean dire consequences for the both of them.

Chris tightened his grip on Kayla as he laid his head on her head as he inhaled her scent. If only they had just been born into normal families then they wouldn't have to hide their relationship everyone would except it and they would ride off into the sunset. But, they couldn't because he wasn't just a cocky, sarcastic teenage guy and Kayla wasn't just beautiful, sweet, intelligent, and caring girl.

No, he was the son of one of the legendary Charmed One's and she was the daughter of the Source and his Seer. And instead of trying to kill each other they ended up loving each other. And if something or somebody tried to separate them Chris would personally take care of them.

Its almost time for Kayla to go back to the place she loathes the most the place she calls home. "One day I'll take you away from all of this, to a place where we can spend hours wrapped in each others arms and not have to worry about anyone try to split us up," Chris vowed.

A few more minutes later Chris finally decided to wake her up so she could get dressed, and as much as it pained him, leave to go back. Before Kayla left she turned around and kissed Chris fully on the lips as a silent promise that she would be back. And as quick as she was there she was gone leaving Chris with a heavy heart.

**

* * *

**

That was my first chapter of Here with Me I hope you enjoyed and please I beg you review.

**Thee faster you review the faster I update and if I get a lot of reviews I promise to have this story finished by the end of the week.**


End file.
